


Training for Training's Sake

by cockabeetle



Series: Fae Deck [13]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29642727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cockabeetle/pseuds/cockabeetle
Summary: Vic leads the training seminar today7550bts each
Series: Fae Deck [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981915





	Training for Training's Sake

Vic had chosen to do her training session with everyone by the lake. Were the small patch of trees met the sand. She was looking at the trees and making mental notes on how all of them were doing. It was interesting to see how plants grew and thrived in nature and didn't need the help from humans. Then some plants that humans had bread can barely survive with human care.

Elsie headed on over towards the lake, she had heard about the training session with the someone named Vic, she was pretty sure she had sparred with her before but it was getting hard keeping track of every person so far. Vic was the one with the wicked deadly scythe, right?  
She huddled deeply into her hoodie, February was still pretty damn cold.

Megumi had been so busy with studying that she hadn't seen anyone in a hot minute. But as she came up to the lake and other girls, she just felt relieved. She lifted her shoulders to hide her face a little better, the thick scarf hiding her small smile.

Elliot jogged up to Elsie, feeling warm as he saw her. She was friends with Feli, and he thought she was really cool too! He nudged her shoulder with his as he got there. "Hey!"

Cherri stretched her arms, she knew about the training session and continued to walk towards the area. She had finally finished the last stage of her game and had to work on the character model and expressions but at least she got a break for awhile. The weather was nicer in February, there was of course still snow on the ground. But the sun was out more which was... nice?  
She wasn't bothered much since she came to a truce with her roommate. Which was a lot better. Maybe people would get off of her back about stuff if she just came to a truce with them? Then she wouldnt have to worry about much...  
She shook off her thoughts as she approached, it was best to not be distracted when fighting.

Faro stretched his arms above his head, feeling his back pop. Damn. He was too young to feel this old. That's what happens when you start to fall behind in classes and have to cram to finish it all in a few nights. Consequences at their finest. Still, this whole training thing sounded fun. He could only hope they wouldn't chew him out for ditching for a while. As if reading his thoughts, Pewter popped out of the nest he made of Faro's bag. "I know I wanted you to do all this, but you sure you want to go today? No way they aren't going to kick your ass for being a no show so much lately." Faro shrugged, it wasn't like he could undo not showing up so many times. Best get the ass kicking out of the way now while he didn't work the next day.

Velma has been so busy with preparation for the party she's been planning she'd nearly forgotten all about training and everything. She couldn't miss this one, though! 

Felicia jogged up behind everyone, bleary-eyed from just waking up from a nap after pulling an all-nighter for homework the night before.  
"Ellie! Princesa! Sorry I'm late!!"

Josephine smiled as she made her way towards the lake. It would be a good idea to see who all were in the little angel rebellion, she hadn't had the time in the being. Spotting a group in the sand Josephine was surprised, there were a few more people than she thought but that was good, just more people to meet and help in the end.

Sae walked towards the training spot. She was starting to be on time more and that was good. She stretched her arms a bit as she came up to the forming group. "Hey." She greeted with a smile. 

Abby had herd about some training thing and knew she had to go. She needed to get strong and she wanted to meet the others that were magicals. She walked up with Garnet next to her. Her fae had surprised her when the large dog turned into such a small creature. She was still in aw about it. 

Lisa carried Orchid in her arms, the cat fae was fast asleep at the moment and she didn't want to wake them up but she had no idea what to do as she came up to the group. "Orchid." She cooed and squeezed the cat a bit. The cat woke up with some weird chirping and then looked around. 

Hearing talking behind her Vic turned around to see all that showed up to her training session. She started counting all the people and she was shocked that there were 11 people here so far. "Hey everyone!" She greeted. Mint jumped down from the a tree to land on her head and give her a little kiss causing her to transform. "Thanks Mint." She smiled at everyone. "Alright, can we quickly go over names? Cause there are faces I don't know."

Elsie smiled at Elliot as he greeted her, glad to see a relatively familiar face and her heart stuttered when Felicia arrived not long after.  
"H-Hey guys...glad t'see yo-you both made it" She flushed, pulling her hood up over her head as Vic started talking.  
"I-uh, I'm Elsie. Elsie Cottingley, uh. I'm taking Photography and Journalism a-and umn, I fight ma-mainly with a bat s-so uh...that's it really..." She trailed off, losing steam as eyes turned towards her, she shrank back as Honey petted her cheek, transforming her.

Megumi nodded at the people around her. "Fujihara Megumi, marine bio. Recently moved from Japan to the states."

Elliot leaned on Feli and Elsie, offering a lazy grin. "Elliot Craig, English major."

Cherri glanced around as more people came up. They waved a short wave. "Cherri. And Cream. I am in game design. And I have a pole..with blades. " She said as she held her hand out for Azzy to kiss. She never really called Azzy 'cream' anymore but with the fairy name thing she didn't call him by the nickname she gave him out loud. 

Avery began to walk up towards the group with Sugar. They glanced around at everyone as some people seemed confused or flustered. Avery looked at sugar and gave her a lil fistbump as they gave her a forehead kiss and transformed her.  
"Avery concord, people call me Ava though. And my lil fairy friend is a sweetheart named sugar! Its nice to meet all of you...and see some of you again! Oh yeah Family law " She said with a wink and smile.

"The names Faro and-" he grabbed Pewter from his bag and moved him to his shoulder, "This is my trash rat and the ultimate french fry thief, Pewter." Aforementioned possum didn't bother correcting him, seeming more bothered by being removed from the bag than being blatantly insulted.

Velma giggled.  
"Y'all probably know me, just a little! But I'm Velma Easton! You can also call me Ace Clubs or just Clubs if you want!" She kissed Lime's head as he grumbled before kissing her on the cheek, as she transformed. 

Felicia looped arms with Elliot.  
"Feliciana Santos! Also an English Major!" Amber and Orpheus are wrapped around each other, and make no move to let Feli or Ellie change.

Josephine smiled as she spoke, "My name is Josephine Baker, Accounting Major, and the club leader of the Diversity club were we bake and sell treats for all of you here" she introduced.

Sae looked around hearing everyone introduce themselves. They were all so different she liked it. "Salem Morson but I got by Sae. This is Lilac." She pointed to the raven sitting on her head. "And I'm a fashion major." Lilac changed into her fae form pressed a kiss on the crown of her head causing her to transform. 

Abby grinned. "I'm Abby Miller. I'm a sociology major and this pretty girl-" She crouches down to hug Garnet. "-Is Garnet." Getting puppy kisses from the dog before the fae changed formed and kissed her cheek again causing her to transform.

"I'm Lisa Harding. I'm a creative writing major and this." Lisa hold up the large rag doll cat for everyone to see. "Is Orchid!" The fae transformed in her hands and kissed one of them. Her hair poofed right up with the transformation. 

Vic nodded trying her best to remember names and faces. "I'm Victoria Eoghan you can call me Vic. This is Mint." She pointed at the fae on her head. "And I'm a botany major." She clapped her hands. "Elsie and Abby are together. Megumi and Charri are together. Avery and Velma are together. Faro and Sae are together. Felicia and Elliot are together. Josephine and Lisa are together. Spar off and try not to hurt the plant life." Mint hit Vic. "And be mindful of each other. Remember insults in a battle aren't real they are a type of attack." She added on.

Elsie winced, knowing that the warning about taking things personally was because of what she did last time, Christ, Vic and Sae must think she's such a baby...  
Noddin, she turns to face the girl in red, Abby, right?  
"Pleased t'meet'cha. Shall we get started"? She asks, summoning her bat, she lightly bapped the girl.  
(12 to hit, 1 damage)

Megumi headed over to Cherri, waving at the girl. "Uh, morning?" She offered as she transformed, then slashed some magic from the tip of her scalpel at the other girl.  
(15+2 to hit, 8+2 dmg)

Elliot and Felicia transformed, and he made a move to attack at her, but nothing happened. He looked between his staff and her, laughing quietly. "Oh! No attacking my buddy, I guess."  
(2 to hit)

Cherri looked at Megumi and nodded slightly as she summoned her staff as she looked at Megumi. Alright cherri. Be courteous and dont be too mean, make sure you come to a truce with everyone so its just quieter on yourself. "Morning." She went to what Megumi with her staff.  
(18+2 to hit Megumi, 3+2 dmg) 

Avery glanced around for Velma... they saw Velma before right... plus they introduced themself! "Hey! nice day right?" She asked with a smile as she summoned her microphone and shot off a ray of magic  
(16+2 to hit Velma, 6+2 dmg )

Faro nodded along to the instructions before removing Pewter from his shoulder and holding the possum at eye level. "Magic time, tiny man?" Faro asked. In response, with his little possum hand, he booped Faro's nose. That caused Faro to transform. He tucked Pewter under his arm and pulled out a Molotov with the other. "Let the battle begin!" He threw done the bottle with an overly dramatic laugh as it made a loud crash.

(9 to hit Sae, 14dmg + stun for 1 round)

Velma grinned.  
"It is! Nice to meet you, Ava!" She summoned her bat and took a swing at the other mage. (d13 to hit, 2dmg)

Felicia snorted.  
"Ellie! You can't get better unless you try!!" She punched him in the arm, a LOT harder than she intended. (NAT20, 7×2 for 14dmg)

Josephine pulled out Plum and had them kiss her hand before walking over to the girl named Lisa. "Lovely to meet you, I hope this spar will be enlightening" she smiled as she summoned her whisk and bopped the other purple girl with it. ( 11 to hit - 2 dmg to Lisa)

Sae turned to the now grey magical and pulled out her needle weapon. "Alright lets do this." She grinned and then got hit. Her body just wouldn't listen to her. 

Abby turned to Elsie and smiled. "Nice to meet yeah!" She pulled out her violin bow and aggressively dragged the arrow bow along the strings making an ugly painful noise.  
(16 to Elsie, 5dmg stun for 1 round)

Lisa looked at the dark purple and pink girl. "Nice to meet you too." She nodded and pulled out her weapon. She hadn't yet figured out how to fight yet so that was part of the reason she showed up today. She smashed her umbrella into the other.  
(11 to Josephine, 7dmg)

HEALTH: Victoria 180HP, Elsie 75HP stunned, Megumi 75HP, Eliot 66HP, Charri 70HP, Avery 78HP, Faro 80HP, Velma 172HP, Felicia 80HP, Josephine 73HP, Salem 66HP stunned, Abby 79HP, Lisa 78HP

Vic made a mage hand that looked more like a flower then a hand and she sat down on it. She needed to focus on the fighting in front of her so it would be best to just sit and watch.

Elsie grimaced at the noise, teeth grating at the sound, she felt her body seize up from the shock. Was that an effect of the magic or was her violin skill that bad?

Megumi tossed some more magic at the girl. "So, how are you liking school?" She asked.  
(13+2 to hit Cherri, 9+2dmg)

Elliot smacked her back with his sword, laughing off the soreness. "Owww, Feli!"  
(Nat 20 to hit Feli, 5x2+2=12dmg)

Cherri was thrown off guard by Megumi and ended up hitting herself in the proccess of trying to hit Megumi.  
(nat 1 , 6 dmg to cherri)

Avery smiled. "Yeah! Oh nice hit by the way. Hopefully I get get a good hit out too." She said with a smile. the hit hurt but it could have hurt more.  
She sent a ray of magic towards Velma, it definitely missed.  
(7+2 to miss velma)

Reaching into his pocket for sand, Faro grinned. Show time. Unfortunately as dramatic irony is known to be, the wind blew at the perfect moment to blow the pocket sand from his hand into Pewter's face. The possum jumped, scrambling to get out of Faro’s arms to escape the sand. In his panic, he accidentally scratched up Faro’s arm.

(Nat 1, 2dmg to Faro)

Velma grinned.  
"Thank you! Want me to switch to shooting? I don't wanna throw off your rhythm." She offers, while smacking Avery with the bat again. (d16 to hit, 3dmg)

Felicia laughed.  
"Better, keep it up Roomie!!" She punched him again. (d13 to hit, 11dmg)

"So if I heard correctly, you said your a creative writing major yes?" Josephine questioned before pointing her whisk at the other and shooting off a blast of magic. (13 to hit - 6 dmg)

Sae felt her self being able to move and saw the other harm the fae then harm the other. "Jeez did you not think I don't know not harming the Fae? Are you really that dumb. Or are you so dumb you can't even process this is an attack."  
(21 to Faro, 12dmg)

Abby changed tack ticks to fire her arrow bow at the other. Pulling the strings tight she fired off the arrow bow.  
(17 to Elise, 5dmg)

Lisa nodded. "Yeah, I'm a writer with like three years of a law degree under my belt but no degree." She explained and dug her tip of her spear point into the ground and dug up some sand and threw it at the other.  
(14 to Josephine, 5dmg half stats)

HEALTH: Victoria 180HP, Elsie 70HP, Megumi 75HP, Eliot 55HP, Charri 53HP, Avery 75HP, Faro 66HP, Velma 172HP, Felicia 68HP, Josephine 68HP, Salem 66HP, Abby 79HP, Lisa 72HP

Victoria saw Faro detransform. "Hey Sae back off let Faro transform again." She looked around. "Everyone get one more hit in and then switch." She called out.

The force of the hit from Abby's arrow knocked her out of her stunned state, unfortunately for both girls the built up energy of trying to get out of it came out all at once and she whammed the girl square in the chest with her bat.  
"Oh shit! Oh fuck! Are you okay? I-I didn't mea-I'm so sor-" She stumbled over herself to make sure the new girl was okay.  
(18 to hit, 16 damage)

Megumi yelped, accidentally hitting the girl with less power than she intended. "Are you okay? Sorry- I didn't mean to distract you!"  
(4 to hit Cherri, 2dmg)

Elliot pouted at her as she punched him again. "Is it national beat-your-roomie-up day?"  
(9+2 to hit Feli, 2+2 dmg)

Cherri looked at Megumi and looked at them. "I am. Fine." She said in a monotone voice, she would be alright. She then slammed her staff into the ground creating a loud noise.  
(13+2 to hit megumi, 4+2 dmg)

Avery missed the other girl with another hit. "Its fine its fine, all a part of learning. who knows who we will be up against yaknow?" She said with a grin and smile  
(4 to miss)

Faro grumbled at her, wiping the sand off his hands. He summoned his shield and rammed into Sae. "I've heard better insults from the mean kid a children's play," he poked fun, trying to hide the hit from his pride. If she was going to attack him with words, he wanted to at least be able to banter a bit.

(12 hit to Sae, 8dmg)

Velma nodded.  
"We're healing after this round, right? Or just switching?" She called up to Vic, just o make sure. She smacked Avery twice. (d18 to hit, 4dmg)

Felicia snorted.  
"Obviously! And you're doing really badly, Ellie." She tries to punch him a little lighter, though. (d18 to hit, 4dmg)

Josephine smiled when she heard the final warning to switch. "Did you find the law degree unfufilling?" Josephine questioned, shooting the girl one last time. (7 to hit - 2 dmg)

Sae looked over at Vic and nodded. She didn't see the point to attack again if they were going to change soon. "You okay Faro?" She asks.

Abby winced in pain. "I'm okay. Thats a good hit." She pulled out another arrow bow and fired it at the other.  
(18 to Elise, 6dmg)

Lisa nodded. "Not like it was my choice." She explained and bashed her umbrella into the other.  
(16 to Josephine, 13dmg)

HEALTH: Victoria 180HP (2), Elsie 70HP (3), Megumi 75HP (3), Eliot 51HP (6), Charri 51HP (4), Avery 71HP (3), Faro 66HP (4), Velma 172HP (7), Felicia 64HP (6), Josephine 68HP (2), Salem 58HP (3), Abby 63HP (6), Lisa 72HP (6)

Vic stood up and clapped her hands. "Alright everyone! Heal your partner then change person. Elsie your with Velma, Megumi with Faro, Eliot with Charrie, Avery with Abby, Felicia with Lisa, Sae with Josephine." She called out. "Make sure to heal your partner and thank them for the spar."

Elsie hissed in pain as the arrow zinged her and was about to retaliate just as Vic announced a partner swap. She looked over at Velma before heading over and healing Abby, she was still terrible at it, but it was the least she could to after hurting Abby like that.  
(4 HP to Abby)

Megumi healed Cherri, wincing. "Sorry about that..." She wandered towards Faro in the little round robin. She'd never met him before.  
(2hp to Cherri)

Elliot healed his roomie with a kiss to the knuckles. "Sorry 'bout that. See you soon?" He offered before stepping over towards the other girl. He'd seen her around a little. "Nice to meet 'ya."  
(1hp to Feli)

Cherri looked at Megumi and blinked. they waved their little staff towards them. "It is fine. Here" She said in a monotone voice.  
(3 hp to Megumi)

Avery smiled "Dang that hurt but you did great. I need some more practice but heck yeah!" She said with a smile and wink She needed to get better for this war stuff...it was her dream to be a magical girl thing and now she was... she just needed to do better.  
(4 hp to Velma)

"Oh yeah, I'm good," Faro nodded. "Hope you're alright, too." He chuckled as he attempted healing her a bit. He looked around. Who was Megumi, again?

(2 hp to Sae)

Velma nods, and sends a wave of healing to Avery. (5 hp to Ava)  
She waves at Elsie.  
"Hey, Cheerleader!"

Felicia kisses Elliot's cheek, and heals him a little.  
"See you!" (5hp to Ellie)  
"Oh um, I'm Felicia! It's nice to meet you!"

"Sounds like that's the bell," She noted as the call to heal and switch was said, she put her hands together in a little prayer and healed Lisa before looking back to her, "You did wonderfully, I hope to see you around" she praised before going off to her next match. ( 6 hp to Lisa)

Sae nodded. "I'm fine." She sent out a wave of healing magic with a wave of her sword. "Thanks for the spar."  
(8HP to Furo)

Abby looked at her violin bow and then held it up like the real instruments. She played a bit and sent out a wave of healing magic to the other. "There we go."  
(3 to Elise)

Lisa spun her brella sending out a wave of magic and healed the other. "You too." She responded.  
(8 to Josephine) 

HEALTH: Victoria 180HP (2), Elsie 72HP (3), Megumi 78HP (3), Eliot 56HP (6), Charri 53HP (4), Avery 76HP (3), Faro 74HP (4), Velma 176HP (7), Felicia 65HP (6), Josephine 76HP (2), Salem 60HP (3), Abby 67HP (6), Lisa 72HP (6)

Vic nodded seeing everyone healed. "Now get with your new partner and hit them."

"H-Hey...uh...Ma'am?" Elsie grimaced at her own words, she called Dani "boss" more as an attempt at sounding friendly and respectful but maybe she didn't appreciate that? Velma was one of the leaders, right? Hopefully she wasn't going to make an absolute tit of herself again...  
"Let's get started, huh?" She swung her bat.  
(13 to hit, 9 damage)

Megumi waved at Faro. "Down here?" She offered. Did he not see her, or not recognize her, or both?

Elliot bopped Cherri on the shoulder with his staff, grinning at her. "And good morning."  
(8+2 to hit cherri, 4dmg)

Cherri looked at Elliot who bopped her on the shoulder. She attempted to do the same to be nice... She hit him harder then he hit her...oops..."Morning. " She said in a monotone voice  
(5+2 to hit elliot, 11+2 damage)

Avery looked at her new partner and waved "Hey there cutie! Nice to meet you!" She said with a smile and a wink before she tried to flip her microphone to show off.  
She shot off a beam of magic towards the girl with a smile.  
(7+2 to hit Abby, 10+2 damage)

Oh the pink girl must be Megumi. Faro jogged over to her. "Sup! Sorry about that, got a bit distracted I guess." Now that she had his attention, though, it wouldn't be hard to keep it. She certainly wasn't hard on the eyes. If she's legal, he's definitely interested. Faro had to shake his head, they were there to fight, not for flirting. He could try that later and see where it goes. For now- "Alright, gimme your best shot!"

Velma nods at Elsie.  
"You don't have to be all formal, sugar! I'm here to train, just like you! We're on equal footing." She swings her bat gently and taps Elsie with one of the spiked sides. (d15 to hit, 4dmg)

Felicia waved at the purple girl with the umbrella.  
"You're Lisa, right?" She jogged over to tap her in the arm, a little harder than intended. (d17 to hit, 9dmg)

Josephine saw most of the people rebunched back up into new groups, leaving only one other girl free. "Sae correct? The...Fashion Major!" She said with a smile, grabbing her whisk and smacking the other other purple one. (3 to hit - 1 dmg to Sae)

Sae nodded. "Yup. Josephine right?" She she went to hit the other with her needle and ended up throwing it. She blinked and she was standing in a starbucks. She looked around confused. Looking outside there was snow on the ground. Like a lot of snow. She turned back to the counter. "Can I have a tall soy mocha frappucino, double shot." She ordered.  
(18 to Josephine)

Abby looked at Avery and smiled and flushed a bit. "Hey." She wasn't great with people flirting with her. She pulled out a arrow bow and fired it into the other.  
(non nat 20 to Avery, 8dmg)

"Yes. Your then Felicia." Lisa confirmed and smacked the other with her closed umbrella.  
(8 to Felicia, 2dmg)

HEALTH: Victoria 180HP (2), Elsie 72HP (3), Megumi 78HP (3), Eliot 56HP (6), Charri 53HP (4), Avery 76HP (3), Faro 74HP (4), Velma 176HP (7), Felicia 65HP (6), Josephine 76HP (2), Salem 60HP (3), Abby 67HP (6), Lisa 72HP (6)  
Vic created a new mage hand to sit on. This one was a large lilly looking hand thing.

Elsie let out a little squeak at the sting of the hit, flinching back ever so slightly, she wasn't expecting the spiked end!  
"R-Right...s-sorry about that uh...Velma?" She tries, giving the leader a small smile, before smacking her with her bat again.  
(15 to hit, 11 damage)

Megumi felt her cheeks redden as she slashed magic at him with her scalpel. "I'll try!"  
(8+2 to hit Faro, 11dmg)

Elliot waved at the girl before hitting her again. "How's your day going? Enjoying all this?"  
(3+2 to hit Cherri, 4dmg)

Cherri looked at him and she thought for a few seconds. "It has become more miserable after you appeared."She said bluntly she tried to tame down what she said. Truce time.  
(5+2 to hit Elliot, 3 damage) (Vicious mockery)

Avery smiled at the bow and arrow being shot at her and it hurt but she laughed a little "Are you cupid cause you looked like you were after my heart with that arrow." She said with a small laugh. Trying to show off again. She grabbed sand from her pocket. and tossed it in the air towards Abby... it didn't go towards her but it was pretty?  
(2+2 to hit Abby)

Faro steps back, reaches into his pocket for sand, and tosses it in the cute girl's face.

(16 hit to Megumi, 9 dmg)

"That's me! You're doing really good, that's a good hit! Lemme know if you want me to do something other than smacking you around. (d8 to hit, 4dmg)

"Yea-" Felicia had thrown her hand up in a wave, and ended up bouncing her palm against the umbrella and smacking herself in the face with her pompomguard. (NAT1, 1dmg to self)

"Yes I-" Josephine blinked and the girl was...gone? She looked around the area, "I fear I've lost my training partner Miss Victoria"

Sae payed for her drink and walked over to the counter to wait for her drink. She didn't really understand how she ended up here. One moment she threw her weapon and now was in starbucks. 

Abby was now flustered she went to fire her bow but nicked the strings and made that ugly sound again.  
(nat 20 to Avery, 4dmg stunned)

lisa winced at the smack. "You okay?" She asked before hitting the other again.  
(15 to Felicia, 2dmg)

HEALTH: Victoria 180HP (2), Elsie 68HP (3), Megumi 69HP (3), Eliot 53HP (6), Cherri 49HP (4), Avery 76HP (3), Faro 63HP (4), Velma 165HP (7), Felicia 64HP (6), Josephine 76HP (2), Salem 60HP (3), Abby 67HP (6), Lisa 72HP (6)

Vic looked over and saw Sae was gone. "Don't worry she's just in a starbucks. Also just call me Vic." She replies to Josephine.

"Ah...right...I guess we're s'posed to use more than our bats...huh"? Elsie realized, the bats were easy. You just hit stuff! But she summoned her shield and tried that trick she managed to do last training session, the noise of her bat hitting the shield blaring out.  
(14 to hit, 9 damage)

Megumi threw her weapon, along with some magic, at Faro as the sand got in her eyes, yelping. Ow!  
(19+2 to hit, 4dmg)

Elliot rolled his eyes and smacked Cherri with his staff again. "OoOoh, I'm a cheerleader, I'm so big and bad. Bah. I can do it too."  
(15+2 to hit, 5dmg)

Cherri looked at Elliot and rolled her eyes. "Really dude nice for one minute and your acting like a kid?" She tried to lean on her pole and ended up falling over. She was frustrated.  
(nat 1 , 5 dmg to Cherri)

Avery looked at Abby and smiled. "So uh how are you doing today during this frosty weather?" She asked as she really couldn't move.  
(Stunned still)

Faro grinned and followed his attack up with throwing one of his bottles down. A large flash goes off between them. As someone who's been hit with a glass bottle and had stage lights in his eyes, neither of these faze him. 

(15hit to Megumi, 8dmg + 1round stun)

Velma winced, but grinned.  
"Great job! That's fun!" She smacked Elsie again. (d3 to hit, 4dmg)

Felicia tapped Lisa in the arm.  
"I'm okay! Sorry to have startled you!" (d13 to hit, 9dmg)

"Ah I see" Josephine hummed, though running off in the middle of practice seemed rather rude.

Sae picked up her drink and reapeared in front of Josephine. "Hey sorry about that. I don't even know how that happened." She admitted and downed her tall coffee. 

"Good. Its not that bad been in worse weather." Abby replied and fired an arrow bow at the other.  
(12 to Avery, 10dmg)

"Its okay your the one that got hurt." Lisa reassured and hit the other with her umbrella.  
(21 to Felicia, 7dmg)

HEALTH: Victoria 180HP (2), Elsie 64HP (3), Megumi 61HP (3), Eliot 53HP (6), Cherri 39HP (4), Avery 66HP (3), Faro 59HP (4), Velma 156HP (7), Felicia 57HP (6), Josephine 76HP (2), Salem 60HP (3), Abby 67HP (6), Lisa 63HP (6)

Vic clapped again. "Alright heal and switch. Lisa your with Elise, Sae with Velma, Josphine with Megumi, Eliot with Avery , Abby with Charrie, Felicia with Faro." She calls out.

"Thanks...f-fer the fight, I mean" Elsie nods at Velma, trying to concentrate on healing her up. It never seemed to go well when she tried...  
(3 HP to Velma)

Megumi stumbled back from Faro, tripping as a result of the lightshow and the sand. She hit the ground, bursting into tears immediately.

Elliot healed his partner, offering her a smile. "You made fun a me first. I was teasing you." He rolled his eyes and headed to his next partner.  
(+3hp to Cherri)

Cherri rolled her eyes as well "Come on at l- " She stopped it was no good to clap back. She healed him the same amount, no need to do better. Ugh but she was feeling like shit. "guess a bunch of you guys are getting your grudges out now huh" She mumbled to herself  
(+3 hp to Elliot)

"Right, well It was nice talking with you... would you be up for some coffee later maybe?" Avery asked with a smile as she healed the girl.  
(+3 hp to Abby)

Faro paniced and rushed over to Megumi. He kneeled over her, hesitantly. "Oh shit! Are you ok? I'm sorry, dude!"

Velma nodded.  
"Of course! Good luck, dear." She sends a wave of healing to Elsie before wandering over to Sae. (3 health to Elsie)

Felicia nodded.  
"That's fair! Here!" (5 health to Lisa)  
"Oh! Um, is everything okay?" Was Megumi okay?

"Strange, well we've been called to switch again" Josephine informed her, praying once more to heal the girl just a bit. "I hope to see a bit more of you next time." She wished before going off to her next partner, who she believes is the one sitting and crying on the ground. Josephine tilts her head in confusion, "Now what's going on over here?" She questioned. (1 hp to Sae)

Saa pulled out a new weapon and sent a wave of magic to heal the other. "Thanks for sparing with me." She walked over to Velma. "Hey Velma."  
(7 HP to Josephine)

Abby was still a little flushed and nodded. "Yeah that would be good." She smiled. "I'm barkingmad on the fourms." She offered and played some music to heal the other. She walked over to Cherri. "Hey." She greeted.  
(4 HP to Avery)

Lisa nodded and sent some healing back at the other. She looked at the girl crying. "Hopefully everything is okay."  
(6 HP to Felica)

HEALTH: Victoria 180HP (2), Elsie 64HP (3), Megumi 61HP (3), Eliot 56HP (6), Cherri 42HP (4), Avery 70HP (3), Faro 59HP (4), Velma 159HP (7), Felicia 63HP (6), Josephine 80HP (2), Salem 61HP (3), Abby 70HP (6), Lisa 68HP (6)  
Victoria saw the kid that was crying and walked over. "Hey you okay?" She leaned down to check over the girl.

Elsie looked around for her next partner, wincing at Megumi crying. We've all been there...  
Lisa...that was one of the other new girls, right? She waved meekly at her as she watched her heal Felicia.  
"Hey-hey there...nice t'meet'cha" she nods, approaching them, she gives Felicia a quick nod too.  
"Shall we get started?"

Megumi wiped her face off, taking a minute. "Can I sit down?" She asked, a bit mortified. She really just broke down crying in front of everyone, didn't she?

Elliot wandered towards Avery. "And hello there." He did a mock bow to Avery, then noticed the commotion. "Whaaaat's that about?"

Cherri left her sparing partner and rolled her eyes before walking towards Abby and just hitting.  
(13+2 to hit, 12+2 dmg to Abby)

Avery gave the other girl a smile. "Avacado on the fourms! I will hit you up later then!" She said with a smile healing up her once more before heading towards Elliot before noticing the bow. "Hey, Oh and no clue... should we try to help her out?" She asked unsure  
(+4 hp to Abby)

"I- um, here!" Faro scrambled, handing her the end of his sash to wipe her eyes before rushing to untie it from his waist. He hadn't realized how much he'd hurt her. Man, now he looked like a total douche. All he wanted to do was play around a bit.

Velma winced, she'd swapped her bat out for a gun during her jog over to Sae, and as she opens her mouth to ask her if she's alright, the sniper rifle misfires and shoots her in her own foot. (NAT1, 1dmg)  
"OW!"

Felicia winced, she meant to send some healing or something to Megumi, but she actually accidentally smacked her pompom guards together, making a huge and terrible clanging noise. (d8 to hit, 1dmg, Faro stunned 1 round)

Josephine looked down at the girl on the ground before clasping her hands in prayer to heal her. Opening her eyes back up, she turned to Vic "I could sit with her to keep her company so you don't have to go through the trouble of matching me up with somebody else this round" She suggested with a smile. (4 hp to Megumi)

Sae jumps back a bit at the miss fire. "Shit. Guns are wild." She comments and then hits the other with her sword a few times.  
(12 to hit, 6dmg)

Abby looked at her new partner in shock. "What they fuck not even going to say hi first?" She drags her arrow bow along the strings to make the loud ugly noise.  
(17 to hit, 3dmg stunned)

Lisa looks at Elise. "Hey. Nice to meet ya." She nods. "Sure you can have the first hit." She smiles.

HEALTH: Victoria 180HP (2), Elsie 64HP (3), Megumi 61HP (3), Eliot 56HP (6), Cherri 42HP (4), Avery 70HP (3), Faro 59HP (4), Velma 159HP (7), Felicia 63HP (6), Josephine 80HP (2), Salem 61HP (3), Abby 60HP (6), Lisa 68HP (6)

Vic shook her head. "Faro and I can stay with M egumi till she's good. You go partner up with Felicia." She pointed at the other.

"G-gotcha"! Elsie nods, about to try that caterwaul attack again but instead hitting her arm instead of the shield. It didn't really hurt, but ouch!  
"Ah, fuck" she hissed in pain  
(2 to miss)

Megumi wiped her face off, sniffling. "Sorry to derail everyone..." she stood up slowly. "Just got messed up by everything getting in my eyes."

Elliot healed his partner quietly.  
(6hp to Avery)

Cherri rolled her eyes at Abby. "What it's a spar, you gotta keep on your toes red." She said in her monotone voice.  
(Stunned)

Avery looked at Elliot "Want to take a break from fighting this round bud?" She asked as she healed him up  
(+6 hp to Elliot)

Faro supported her as she stood up. "It was my fault. I was acting like a jerk. Besides you didn't do anything wrong, and anyone who says otherwise is crazy. Why don't we sit down for a sec? Make sure your eyes are alright before we jump back into things?"

Velma gave Sae a smile.  
"Sorry about that!" She flips her rifle around and smacks the blunt end into Sae's arm. (d3 to hit, 2dmg)

Felicia put her face into her hands, just waiting for her partner to walk over.  
"Talk about a trainwreck..."

"Alright, feel better little one" Josephine nodded, giving the three a smile before going over to Felicia. "Looks like I'll be your partner instead" She said.

"Its okay." Sae went in for a few quick hits on the other.  
(9 to Velma 4dmg)

Abby frizzled. "Well that doesn't mean you need to be rude about it!" She snapped not attacking the other.

Lisa smacked the other with her closed umbrella. "We can't always hit." She offers.  
(14 to Elise, 1dmg)

HEALTH: Victoria 180HP (2), Elsie 64HP (3), Megumi 61HP (3), Eliot 56HP (6), Cherri 42HP (4), Avery 70HP (3), Faro 59HP (4), Velma 159HP (7), Felicia 63HP (6), Josephine 80HP (2), Salem 61HP (3), Abby 60HP (6), Lisa 68HP (6)

Vic looked around and noticed everyone was mostly standing around or healing. "Alright! I think thats good. Everyone heal each other and we're done for today. Thank you all for coming out." She smiles. "Also if you want tell me your fav plant!"

"Haha...yeah..." Elsie blinked, smiling a little at Lisa as she rubs her wrist Huh? Already? well, she was glad to be heading out of the cold, anyways.  
"Thanks for sparrin' with me" She tries to heal Lisa, with mixed results as Honey dropped the transformation. 

"Uh...I like crocuses...I guess?" She tells Vic, unsure if this is a fairy thing.

Megumi sniffled and leaned on Faro. "Can you walk me home?" She asked. She barely registered Vic's question.

Elliot glanced around himself. The question... "uh... Wisteria?"

Cherri rolled her eyes at Abby. "Just cause I didn't say anything doesnt mean I was rude" She said in a monotone voice. "Purple Chalk rose succulent" She said to vic thinking. 

Avery thought for a few seconds, their favorite plant? "Flytraps they are totally rad creepy lil things!" She said with a smile

Faro decided to hold back from making a dumb joke for Vic's question and instead readjusts to hold Megumi better. "Yea, of course. Its the least I can do. Just point me in the right direction."

Velma glaned up, slightly offended.  
"Vic! You don't remember???"

Felicia glanced up at Josephine.  
"Oh, um, hi? Would you like to try some moonshine? I brought it today." (Felicia offers Josephine 1 Lucky 400)

Josephine held in a sigh as it was called out to heal and head home, is this how it was being run? She prayed nonetheless for some health for Felicia before looking at the bottle she offered her. "Oh..I would love to, how about just a sip for now though, I do have to walk home." she agreed, taking the bottle and having just a sip. "Mm this is actually very nice!" She said with a smile. (3 hp to Felicia)

Sae pondered for a moment. "Red flowering current." She responded to the green magical's question. She dropped her transformation and let Lilac sit on her hand and gave the bird a little kiss on the head. She didn't transform again she just liked giving her fae hommie kisses.

Abby thought for a moment. "Snap dragon." She answered and shivered as her transformation dropped. "Garnet why does that feel weird?" She murmured to the little fae sitting on her shoulder. 

Lisa had never thought of a favorite plant. "Any pink flower." She answered and was now wondering why the tall girl had even asked that. She felt her transformation drop and then the weight of a rag doll cat draped over her shoulders.

Vic stuck her tongue out a bit at Velma and dropped her transformation. "It's Edelweiss flowers. Of course I remember. I have them in my room so I always can see something you like." Mint was sitting on her head again and looked pained at what Victoria was talking about. She wished her human would one day get the fucking memo.


End file.
